Stand-up pouches are used to package many items for retail sale. Examples of products packaged in stand-up pouches include granola and other processed fruits and grains, dried meats, pet treats, and other products. Stand-up pouches may be formed of a front and back of a flexible sheet material. A narrow bottom panel supports the pouch in a standing position, such as on a shelf in a retail store. A hole may be defined in an upper portion of the pouch so that it may be hung on a hook in a store. A re-sealable fastener may be provided, so that the consumer may re-seal the package if all of the product is not consumed in a single setting.
Stand-up pouches are packaged for shipment in cases, such as cardboard boxes. This is generally an automated process, wherein robotic arms with end-of-arm tools grasp several stand-up pouches and put them in a single case. While known systems have merit, better systems are desired.